User talk:Mildlyridiculous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-Gamelover101-20110427141955 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 14:20, April 27, 2011 Template Are you talking about this- ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply gamelover101 Yes I was! Thanks so much! :D :D :D Gamelover101 00:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You need help? I see you are beginner... Do you want help? I know basic... If you want, look to my page! King_Oskar Reply gamelover101 And just how, pray tell, do you know that? :p Wrong I scanned Kushy.It have revivia, and;you have stoled my idea.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 17:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought It'd be cool if they had something in common. I'll change it... Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Do Dododoopdododoooooo.... SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Removed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Good stats I like your stats, I make own! :-) King_Oskar WOAH. A pet died. THAT'S SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS, BRO. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) have you seen my stats? have you seen my stats? King_Oskar Testing Hihihi just testing... Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Stone Battle Read example.And want you a stone collection?If yes, choose chotigans or Trix.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Over It's over a long ago.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's see how good you are... I want a pet. All I want is for it to have an Onigiri head and to be awesome in some aspect. It might have a cool color scheme, some mutations... anything. Surprise me >.D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I'll name it later. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lets get some shit straight. First off, you don't have to act like a high and mighty fucking king just because you own trix. Guess what? No one fucking cares. I've made dialouge for Ludicrine, ZoshiX, and others, and do they complain? No. They just roll with it. And no, not from fear. They roll with it because it's useless to argue. Just because I made some dialouge for Trix doesn't mean you have to throw a mighty hissy fit over it. Here's my advice for you- Cry a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) PS- Fuck with me some more, and you'll regret ever talking to me. I gave Lazro a 2 hour block just for pissing me off. This is your one fucking warning. Act like a smartass to me again, and I'll have you for BREAKFAST. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC)